My Love
by louie-fly
Summary: Sequel to 'Can't lose what you never had', Westlife are growing in popularity and one of their early visits overseas takes them to Australia. This time it's Shane's turn to fall in love while Mark and Vickie have another new challenge ahead of them
1. Chapter 1

**NB -** While this is the sequel to 'Can't lose what you never had' it is not necessary for you to have read the first to understand the second as they are stand-alone fics as well.

Both 'Can't lose what you never had' and 'My Love' are part of what I have called: Westlife Trilogy 2002 - Series One

"My Love" By: Victoria Liu Pearson

All rights to the story is reserved

**Chapter 1**

It is mid morning and air traffic circulated on the outskirts of the schoolyard, the smell of petrol lingered around mixing farther in the thick cloud of smoke that hangs in around Sydney. Inside of the school grounds girls, girls and more girls. They were dressed in a navy blue tunic dress with the pattern of checkered blue, with red and white outlines and knee-length white socks and black polished shoes. The older students had a simple navy blue skirt and white dress shirt complete with tie. Their loud excited voices carried from one end to the other and bounded off the building walls. Beside the mess hall, on a slight uprooted hill filled with musty dirt was four faded blue seat benches. Nine brightly coloured school bags decorated with stickers and black marker writings lay scattered on the dirt and the nine students those school bags belonged to lounged around on the benches. Vickie had her focus glued on the latest addition of American teen magazine BB, filled with all the latest news, views and gossip on the US most famous youngsters.

'Hey guys!' chirped Mae Borja as she dropped her school bag and flopped down in the spare seat beside Vickie she placed her magazine down and faced her friend.

'Where have you been? Didn't see you in class all morning,' she said. Mae grinned as a slight blush coming onto her cheeks.

'I accidentally overslept because I was doing some research,' she answered.

'On what?'

'I was listening to the radio last night while researching for English and I heard this really nice song. Think it was called 'Swear it again'—'

'Westlife' said Nicole Camage; Vickie and Mae looked to their left at the light brown haired girl.

'Yes.' Mae nodded

'I went to find information about them and oh my god they are hot,' she remarked Nicole nodded.

'Oh hell yes they are gorgeous. Which one do you think is hot? I like the dark-haired guy.' She replied.

'I prefer that blonde one.' Mae. Vickie, sitting between her two friends giggled quietly.

'What?' they exclaimed giving her a scowl.

'I'm sorry, it is just funny you make it sound like your squabbling, and Mae you said you researched about them and you don't know their names?' She quizzed.

'That is why I brought these,' Mae bent down, unzipped her bag, and pulled out several pieces of A4 printed-paper. Each page filled with what was the latest biography information on the five Westlife lads. Their photos stood out in full colour on each bio page and a photo of them together with their Smash Hits award.

'So, which blonde one was it you liked?' Vickie said Mae pointed.

'Nicky.'

'What about you Nic?' Vickie now turned to Nicole.

'That one, Shane. He has such nice eyes,' she gushed.

'Mmm yeah both good choices,' Vickie agreed

'What about you Vick. Which one do you like?' Mae asked.

'None.

'Oh come on. Are you telling us you don't think any one of them is hot?' Nicole arched her eyebrows.

'Yeah Vick you are the resident boy band obsessor.' Added Melissa Liu from the opposite bench Vickie frowned.

'Stop calling me that I am not a boy band obsessor.' She said.

'Ignore her, so then Vick come on there must be at least one you think is hot.' Nicole said.

'Well ok, ok if you must know then it would be Mark.' Vickie answered, smiling lightly as she pointed him out to her two friends.

'Ah I see what you mean.' Mae said smiling.

'He is cute,' she added. _**Oh, I would have to say more than cute **_She thought trying not to break into a grin. Vickie didn't notice Nicole and Mae continue to chat about the lads and instead she leaned over to her bag and took out her diary opening it to the main inside sleeve. On the inside sleeve insert were two printed photos, one was a group photo of Shane, Kian, Mark and her from Rowan's going away party and the second of her and Mark.

'Hey who are those guys?' Melissa asked popping up from behind to take a closer look Vickie shut the cover quickly and shrugged her shoulders.

'Nobody just some friends I met on last year's holiday.' She remarked she went to place the diary back into the bag but Melissa snatched it from her.

'Hey! Just what the hell are you doing? That is private now give it back!' she cried; but Melissa pretended not hear and opened the first page. Nicole, Mae and the rest of the group now got curious they crammed beside Melissa to get a better look at the photos.

'Look at this. Gee Vick you must have gotten into some mischief,' Camilla Morsing teased.

'They look quite familiar…' Mae trailed off and Vickie knew from the look on her face she was thinking.

'Yes those three guys in the photo are indeed Shane, Kian Mark,' she said. Mae's eyes widen, Nicole's jaw almost hitting the floor.

'Oh my god you met Westlife before anybody else?' Mae shrieked Vickie put her hand up.

'They hadn't formed the band yet when I met them but they had the basic foundations. The rest you probably know from the band's bio,' she answered then seizing her chance she took her diary back from Melissa and put it away then stood up.

'Now if you will excuse me I need to see Mrs. Brown about our project.' Vickie said and picking up her bag, she went on her way.

During lunch break the ten friends returned to their bench spot, and dug hungrily into their lunches, Vickie curled her legs beneath her, rested her notebook in her lap, continuing to write. The shrill sound of her mobile broke her thoughts halfway.

'Hello?'

'Vick?' She sat up straight recognizing his voice.

'Hey Mark good to hear from you even though it is late.' She chuckled he laughed.

'It's only half past one in the morning.' He answered. She noticed Mae and Nicole giving her questioning glances so she got up and walked away for privacy.

'So how are things?'

'Pretty good Louis confirmed we start recording for our first album in the next two to three months so it can be ready for release in October. Then also in August our next single will be out, though we start the video shoot in June.' He explained.

'Oh that is great. I bet the fans are excited and can't wait. Given what they have tasted from the five of you already they'll be over the moon,' she answered Mark laughed as he heard her excitement.

'Well there is more good news to come because what I'm about to tell you is going to have quite an impact on the Westlife fans down your way.' He added Vickie became even more alert now.

'I'm all ears.'

'Louis has set out a two week timetable for us to be in Australia and New Zealand doing loads of promo work and to top it all off we leave in two days,' said Mark, Vickie sat there gob smacked for words.

'Oh, oh my goodness! That is wonderful just think of all you can achieve down here,' she said.

'I'm glad you're looking forward to our little visit,'

'Are you kidding? I'm more than glad. It's been months since I last saw Shane and Kian and I haven't yet met Nicky and Bryan and it will be your birthday in exactly two weeks,' she answered.

'Yeah and won't that be something special. The rest of the lads want to use it as the prime excuse to check out Sydney's nightlife party atmosphere but I'm thinking I would much rather spend it with you,' he answered she felt her cheeks blush immediately.

'Me too Mark me too. It has been a while and…I have missed you,' her voice dropping a little.

'I know me too baby; but cheer up it will all be better soon. Listen I've got to go but I will call you later when I know a bit more about the trip,' he remarked.

'Yeah that's fine I talk to you then,'

'Bye.' Hanging up Vickie smiled slightly to herself she couldn't wait!

'Well?' prompted Mae curiously.

'Well what?' Vickie returned her friend's quizzical gaze.

'I'm guessing that was your boyfriend on the phone,' Nicole said.

'Maybe it was maybe it wasn't I am not saying anything else.'

Entering the single story brick and cedar home Vickie headed straight for the kitchen for snacks her mind was a buzz of thoughts of Westlife being in the country within a few short days. Emptying the bag of chips into a bowl she scurried to her bedroom placed the bowl on her kauri wooden desk and pressed play on her CD player. The loud vigorous music of 'Larger than life' by Backstreet Boys blasted through the speakers, she sat down on the chair swiveling it round and round. For two whole weeks, Westlife would be here, in Sydney, and in between their working schedule, it is also Mark's 19th birthday. She opened her desk drawer, pulled out a small note pad, and started writing down ideas.

'Everyone else might see them as famous popstars but to me they are just good friends.' She said dreamily but it was then she realized because of the closeness in her relationship to Mark things were going to have to be kept quiet. No one needed to find out about them at least not right now. Even her mum had shadows of doubt

_ 'I don't want you to get overly involved with this guy and forget everything else. Life is not about having a boyfriend only. There is still a big future ahead of you so don't be sucked in and blind sighted,' Margaret warned._

Vickie heard the front door close sharply she quickly turned the volume down on her stereo and darted out into the hallway. Margaret was a nurse at Prince of Wales Private Hospital; she worked most regular hours as well as night shifts.

'Hi mum so how was your day?' Vickie asked appearing at the bedroom doorway.

'Busy we didn't stop from start to finish. Those young student nurses were no help either they just sat around talking for their whole shift,' Margaret relented. She continued to inform her daughter of the laziness of young students but Vickie's mind had long drifted away. She wondered if now would be the best idea to tell her mum of Westlife's impending visit to Australia.

'Mum do you think you could possibly take me to the airport this weekend?' she asked. Margaret turned away from the mirror to Vickie.

'Any particular reason why?' she asked Vickie shifted on her feet.

'Actually yes there is, I got a call from Mark earlier and he told me Westlife are coming to Sydney for two weeks,' she explained.

'I don't know Vickie, David and I have a dinner meeting with friends-'

'Oh please mum! This means a lot to me and you know it. I never ask that much of you especially not lately, so I'm only asking this one favor. Also, you won't need to worry about me anyway because more than likely I will be spending the day with them,' she added hurriedly. Margaret sighed, it wasn't that she didn't want her daughter to be happy; but it all seemed to be happening too soon.

'All right.' She relented.

'I will take you there but I want some one to go along and no staying out too late.' She remarked Vickie could barely control her smile.

'So you're letting me go?' she wanted confirmation.

'Yes, yes but remember I want you to have some one tag along,'

'Don't worry I know just the person.' Vickie ran to her sister's room for the cordless phone and dialed a friend's number.

'Hello?'

'Hi is Nicole there?'

'Yes one moment.' Vickie tapped her fingers as she waited then seconds later Nicole picked up.

'Hi?'

'Hey Nic. It's Vick. Listen I was wondering if you are busy this weekend?' she asked.

'Not that I am aware why?'

'Well what if I told you I can get you to meet Westlife?' Vickie said.

'Oh really you're serious? But how?' Nicole gasped.

'They are coming to Sydney this weekend for two weeks, my mum's allowed me to meet them at the airport but wants some one to come so I'm putting this chance offer to you, if you like.' Vickie answered she received dead silence from the other end.

'I…I can't believe this. Meeting Westlife?' Nicole stuttered and Vickie found it difficult not to laugh.

'Yes you had better believe it. This afternoon you were right when you guessed it was my boyfriend on the phone because it was Mark,' she answered _**So much for keeping it quiet! **_

'Holy crap, your boyfriend is in Westlife? You sneaky little devil!' laughed Nicole.

'Yeah I know but I'll fill those details some other time. So you going to come or not?'

'Absolutely I'll come. Can't pass up this chance to meet them,'

'Good, now as soon as I know more details I will let you know.'

'Yeah sure and thanks again for asking Vick I'm thrilled you asked me.'

'Not a problem, talk to you soon,'

Shane, Kian, Mark, Nicky and Bryan lay sprawled out in the luxurious lounge suit of Louis Walsh's home. It was quite an extravagant two story villa with old 1900s architecture and gave a homely warmth. Despite the lateness of the night or rather early morning, the five lads still had plenty of energy. Their excitement of the up and coming trip down under was enough to keep them awake.

'I bet the girls there are really, really hot,' remarked Bryan grinning broadly. His four band mates swapped looks.

'Is there never a time when you don't think about women?' Kian answered with a shake of his head but Bryan just smiled back it annoyed Kian even more.

'By the way, Mark it will be interesting to meet that girlfriend of yours,' said Bryan a sly grin appearing on his lips; Mark grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it at him.

'Don't you go getting any idea McFadden.' He warned Kian and Shane exchanged knowing glances that Nicky caught on.

'What is with you two?' he quizzed Shane shook his head.

'You lot still awake?' exclaimed Louis, they turned to their boss sheepish grins on their faces.

'We're too excited to sleep.' Kian said. Louis rolled his eyes.

'Your trip to Australia and New Zealand is finalized, but be warned it will be a hard slog even with a few days off here and there.' He replied.

'We won't' Shane said.

'Good now get some sleep! Lucky for you I didn't arrange any duties today,' Louis walked off back towards his office and Bryan resumed his desire to annoy Mark.

'So this Vickie…she is…what? 16 if I remember from what you said.' Mark only grunted in response.

'Why the sudden interest?' Shane inquired.

'Just curios since Marky here talks about her non-stop.'

'I do not.' Mark protested.

'…and besides you two set it up right?' Bryan continued nodding at Kian and Shane.

'I wouldn't say we set it up specifically. Vickie's parents' wanted a bit of local advice.' Kian said.

'And?' Nicky encouraged him to continue Shane glanced sideways at Mark.

'Vickie's mother, Margaret didn't want Vick to be alone at the hotel so she asked one of us if we didn't mind keeping her company,' he said he stopped when Mark glared at him and Nicky figured it was best to leave the subject alone but Bryan had other ideas.

'Come on then Marky lets hear your side of the story.' He said eagerly. Nicky slapped his blonde mate across the back of the head.

'Ow!' He yelped.

'Lads it's late and we have not even slept a wink.' Shane said getting to his feet followed by Kian and Nicky but Mark and Bryan made no move.

'If you two want to stay up and chat, then don't blame us for your bad mood later in the day,' he added and strode off to the staircase. Bryan and Mark watched in silence until the other three were gone from sight.

'All right then so tell me.' Bryan leaned forwards rubbing his hands together.

'Tell you what?' said Mark he wasn't really in the mood for pleasant chatter with his mind elsewhere.

'Come on, I want to know your side of this tale. The anticipation is killing me here,' Bryan wailed; Mark sighed aloud he didn't have a choice knowing his band mate won't stop nagging.

'To be honest there is not much to tell. As Shane said; Vick's mum asked one of us to keep her company, and I did it and everything just went from there.' He shrugged.

'What about when you went to visit her just after Christmas and the New Year? You never did tell us what happened there,' Bryan said.

'Just some promises.' Mark wanted to fob it off and change the subject Bryan didn't.

'Tell me.' He urged.

_**Flashback, December 29**__**th**__**, 1998**_

_ 'I can't believe it, our first family Christmas in Aussie. Man, it feels odd to be here still but at the same time quite at home too,' Vickie said. She lay stretched out on the soft moss grass in the back garden, staring up at the perfectly cloudless blue sky. Sitting next to her Mark was so engrossed with his own thoughts he never heard a word._

_ 'Mark?' She sat up._

_ 'Huh? Oh sorry Vick was just thinking.' He said._

_ 'About what?'_

_ 'The band. You know everything that's happened in the last couple of months has been a whirlwind.' He answered. Vickie rested her chin on his shoulder; Mark half turned so he could see her face._

_ 'Seems like that for now but I'm sure in the end it will get easier. Oh, I really don't want to sound like a know-it-all but I'm positive you will all cope.'_

_ 'But there is much more to it,' he answered, a puzzled look crossed her face._

_ 'Being in this business means we've got a lot of responsibilities and expectations to live up to and it is going to be hard work. I don't know what all of that involves just yet but from what we have tasted it's a long road ahead.' He said. They remained quiet as all this started to sink in. Vickie then got an idea._

_ 'I tell you what. Right here, right now I will say, no matter what happens, we won't let anybody or anything take this away. We won't lose faith, and I'll definitely give it my absolute all to be there for you,' Mark stared at her he was speechless for a moment._

_ 'Honestly Vick there is not anything I wouldn't give or do for you; and although there is this going to be a great distance between us I'll make certain it works.' Vickie had no response for him but smiled softly as they hugged._

'Wow. Those are big promises.' Remarked Bryan, Mark nodded.

'I know and we haven't been together long nearly eight months on the 25th. But I know for sure I won't be taking a backward step. Vick definitely knows what she wants and so do I. Kian said to me this was too good an opportunity to pass up and he was right. I took the chance on offer and this is where it has taken me so far.' He said.

'You two still up?' came Louis's voice again.

'We're going to bed in a minute,' Bryan said.

'Ok good I am off to a meeting see you later.' Louis then headed out the front door.

'Ok I think my bed is calling me.' Bryan stood up stretching Mark shook his head with a laugh and the two lads made their way to the second-story landing. Mark lay down on the bed pulling the warm feather duvet up to his chin and let his mind wander. Westlife's trip down under was going to be quite a challenge, especially for him to keep quiet about his girlfriend. He didn't mind at all talking about her whenever the chance came up but for the moment, it could be too soon. Although considering Nicky and Georgina's situation perhaps he might be able to negotiate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in Sydney, Vickie was hard at work reading up on chemistry but none of the information from the textbook registered in her brain. She couldn't wait until the weekend when she'd get to see her friends again. Just as her mind wandered off her older sister Miranda walking in un-announced Vickie frowned rudely interrupted her thoughts.

'Didn't I ever tell you to knock before entering? It is rude to just waltz in pretending like you lord it over everyone,' she remarked, but Miranda smiled coyly sitting on the bed.

'Mum told me all about your plan for this weekend, sounds like fun especially if guys are involved,' she said.

'So? It is not any of your business, and these guys aren't so ordinary if you must know. Then again I wouldn't expect you to understand since you would only want a man to use them till they are no longer any fun,' Vickie answered, her words definitely struck a blow to her sister seeing the colour drain from her face and Vickie grinned triumphantly. Miranda made no comment standing up, walking out, and leaving Vickie alone to her thoughts again although that didn't last long.

'Vickie come give me a hand with dinner!' Margaret called. Reluctantly Vickie got up and walked down the corridor into the kitchen; Miranda was there fetching a drink and for a brief moment the two sister's glared.

'I still can't believe you are letting Vick stay with those guys the whole day.' She remarked.

'Mirri don't be so naïve, you have yet to meet them in person and not as familiar with them as Vickie. Besides you just might learn a thing or two from them.' Margaret added while she skillfully chopped vegetables. Vickie looked at her sister with a grin Miranda stalked off in temper.

'So who is your friend that is accompanying you to the airport?' Margaret asked.

'You remember Nicole mum, I asked her to come,' Vickie said loading the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

'Yes but remember keep an eye on your friend. Unlike yourself Nicole doesn't know the lads as well as you do, so it's your responsibility.' Vickie rolled her eyes.

'Mum don't worry she will be fine hanging out with them, I know they are trustworthy. Besides you know I haven't seen Mark since January,' she replied.

'I'm well aware you want to see your boyfriend just don't get carried away.' Margaret warned.

David, Margaret, Vickie and Miranda were seated at the dinning table and filling up their plates ready to dig into their meal. Margaret and David talked of their day at work and Miranda chipped in from time to time while Vickie, as had been happening constantly through out the day had her mind elsewhere. She was definitely looking forward to Westlife's visit; but just what may lie ahead for her and Mark was still unknown. With Westlife still new to the music industry, it would be too cruel to crush their fans' dreams. And, for Vickie she liked the idea of keeping a low profile at least for now; though the fact she knew the lads personally might prove to come in handy.

'Hey Vick.' Miranda spoke up.

'Maybe I should come with you and Nicole? That way I can keep an eye on proceedings and finally meet your lover boy,' she commented loud enough for Margaret to hear, alarmed by the suggestion Vickie faced her mother.

'Mirri, don't you have work?'

'Yes but it is no problem I can cancel any time they won't mind.' Miranda remarked dismissively.

'It is up to you Vick.' Margaret said, glaring across the table at her sister smirking Vickie bit back from really speaking her mind.

'Fine she can tag along,' she answered through gritted teeth.

Later that night as it is nearing midnight Vickie was already in bed but sleep wouldn't come. _**What have I got myself into inviting my sister? She'll mess it all up! **_She thought. There was bound to be even more chaos then she planned. Miranda burst through the door switched the main light on, a bright gleaming smile on her face and held out the cordless phone.

'Now what do you want? Can't you see I am trying to get to sleep?' Vickie groaned but Miranda kept smiling she motioned to the cordless phone receiver.

'For you dear it's Mark,' Vickie snatched the phone away.

'Mark? I'm sorry didn't realize you called,' she said sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

'Oh its ok baby, I wasn't quite sure if I should have called as I knew it was late. By the way, who was that on the phone earlier? She barely stopped talking and kept firing questions I could barely keep up!' Mark wailed Vickie laughed.

'That was my 21year-old sister Miranda and she is quite the chatter box.' She explained.

'Right I see, anyway I wanted to call to let you know of the finalized details of our trip.'

'Go ahead.' She said grabbing the notepad and pen ready.

'Ok first of all our flight arrives in Sydney this Sunday the 16th at 12:30pm. Anto, our tour manager has booked us into a hotel in North Sydney called 'Transship'. Then, the following day we're at HMV Chatswood at 4pm along with lots of other interviews on the day. The 19th, we're at Fox Studios to do a live TV show. 21st- 23rd we go to Melbourne, 23rd-25th in Brisbane then on the 25th-27 we head across to New Zealand and come back to Sydney on the same day. Unfortunately, we only get three days off but on the bright side I negotiated hard to make one of those days off on my birthday,' he answered cheekily causing her to giggle.

'Anyway I best be off and let you get to bed and the next time I see you will be in just a few days,' he remarked.

'Can't wait too, love you Marky.' He smiled.

'Love you too Vick bye.' Vickie grinned from ear to ear as she put the phone down letting her head, rest on her fluffed up pillow and dreamt of the coming days.

It was loud, sharp and irritating, but like always the alarm clock woke Vickie from her peaceful slumber. Rubbing her sleep-filled eyes, she read the numbers. 7:01am.

'Oh man.' She grunted. Margaret walked in at that moment and pulled the curtains aside.

'Mum!' she wailed.

'Come on honey time to get up,' Margaret answered.

'Go away I want to sleep.' Vickie muttered pulling the duvet up over her head, Margaret smiled at her sleep daughter.

'If you still want us to take you to the airport on Sunday then I suggest you get moving. I can still change my mind and then you will stay at home,' she threatened, underneath the duvet Vickie sighed.

'Ok, fine I'm up. I know I said Mirri could come but why? She will be more trouble then necessary,' she said.

'Now, now don't be touchy she is still your sister and is very responsible.'

'Reckless is more like it,' she muttered as her mother walked out. She started straightening out her room in preparation for Nicole stay over for two nights, as she moved some books onto the stand alone shelf above her desk her gaze fell on a row of framed photographs. Vickie picked up the photo on the end of Mark and her at the airport.

'Vick could I just—'Miranda stopped short when she entered seeing her sister staring at a photo. Silently she crept up beside Vickie and peeked over her shoulder.

'My, my, he is quite the looker.' Vickie jumped forward banged her thigh against the desk and dropped the photograph on the floor.

'Shit, Mirri why the hell did you do that for? You scared the crap out of me,' she scolded, Miranda laughed she leant down to the floor and picked up the photo.

'So this is Mark eh? Very nice indeed. How old is he?'

'18 and going on 19 in two weeks.' Vickie said taking the photo and placed it back on the shelf.

'Now, if you will excuse me I must get ready.' She answered, the bathroom was free she headed in locked the door and doused her face in warm water. Looking up at the mirror after drying her face she smirked.

'I could almost pass for being ill.' Quickly she brushed her teeth and finished freshening up before returning to her room and finished tidying up.

By half past seven, Vickie still hadn't changed into her uniform but instead lazed around in her pjs, and watched TV eating cereal. Margaret appeared a short time later all dressed and ready to leave.

'Just take your time having breakfast and getting ready I will take you and Mirri to class.' She remarked.

'Yeah ok just tell Mirri to hurry up because I'm not waiting all morning.' She answered.

Walking towards the usual seating place in the dirt hill where the rest of her friends had gathered Vickie noticed Fiona Lum, another of her Asian compatriots giving her a disgruntled stare.

'What is with the look?' she asked.

'Maybe it has got something to do with you and Nicole doing your own thing on this weekend,' Fiona answered cocking one eyebrow up folding her arms against her chest. She had a habit of getting upset when not included or invited. Vickie placed her backpack on the bench.

'What is the big deal? Nic has the same interests as I do, and the guys, well I think they could do with a familiar face on their first trip here.' She added. Fiona made no reply though her upset look said how she felt. Nicole jogged over to them a bright excited smile spread all over her face.

'Ah I sense you can't wait for Sunday.' She teased.

'So they arrive on Sunday? Heck yes I'm excited, I mean this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity,' Nicole said, and Vickie went on to explain how the band's trip had been planned, they didn't care if any one else heard.

'What are you two talking about?' interrupted Danielle Talvi; she was a short plump but solidly built girl with wavy shoulder length brown hair, Nicole and Vickie haltered their conversation facing Danny.

'It's nothing of interest just the usual stuff.' Vickie remarked, and seemingly, satisfied Danny continued on her way.

'So, this whole thing with you and Mark, what do you plan to do?' asked Nicole.

'I don't know yet, I'd rather not make a fuss because we don't need tons and tons of people on our backs. I do have to talk him though,' Vickie sighed.

'I still find it hard to believe, you were friends and out of nowhere he is part of a band.' Nicole mused thoughtfully Vickie smiled slightly she hadn't quite thought of it in that fashion. Just then, the first bell rang indicating all students needed to get a move on for class; but like always, no one budged until Mrs. Deaham made her rounds.

'Girls get to class.' She ordered, and they dispersed instantly. Vickie, Mae and Winnie Kong entered their classroom to find their teacher, Mrs. Brown an older woman of about 45years and curly black hair setting up the TV and VCR recorder.

'Are we still watching that movie from yesterday?' Mae asked as they took their seats.

'I think so. It's a dodgy film too.' Vickie remarked.

'Vick! What is this I hear about you and some guys in a pop band?' asked a red-haired girl, Sonya Sipala. Vickie turned in her seat.

'How do you know?'

'Come on girls quiet down we must finish this film and start on the set work I have set out for you.' Mrs. Brown said.

45 minutes later the bell rang sending a flurry of activity running through the hallways. Vickie and Nicole bumped into each other on the way to their second class and Vickie noticed her friend's glum expression.

'Something bothering you?' she quizzed.

'Yeah, during English Fiona would not stop hassling me about the weekend and everyone started getting curious.' Nicole remarked; Vickie shook her head she figured Fiona was upset, but annoying Nicole constantly wasn't Fiona's style.

'Forget about them, they are just jealous especially Fiona.' Vickie said.

'Yeah because we're the lucky ones.' Nicole laughed Vickie nodded.

'Exactly.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Girls get up!' Margaret yelled from the dinning room where she was setting up breakfast.

'Can't get up,' Vickie mumbled sleepily. Nicole curled up in her sleeping bag on the mattress by Vickie's bed reached for her mobile to check the time.

'Oh, great its 9:50 and your mum is right we don't want to be late especially with Westlife arriving in a couple of hours.' She said flicking the top half of the sleeping bag away; Vickie shot up wide-awake now.

'Ok I'm up, the trip to the airport could be a while and if we have to wait for my sister it will be longer.' She answered, leaving her room she walked down the corridor to her sister's room.

'Mirri! Get up we have to go!' she called knocking fiercely on the door but received no response. Agitated Vickie stalked towards the dinning room and gave her mum a firm glare.

'I don't want to hang around waiting for Mirri to finally drag her butt out of bed. She will only make us late,' she said.

'Don't you worry about your sister she will be up, besides your friends won't arrive until 12:30pm so we'll leave at 10:45, plenty of time to get to the airport,' Margaret replied. Somewhat satisfied Vickie went back to her room as Nicole was tidying up.

'Mum says we can leave at 10:45 so I am hoping my sister will be up and ready to leave by then. Now I'm sure you are looking forward to this afternoon even more than ever before; especially after chatting to the lads last night,' Vickie smiled nudging her friend Nicole's cheeks flushed red she stared at the floor.

'Um…yeah but don't get carried away it was nothing really,' she said.

'Don't give me that! I saw the way your eyes lit up and your whole body language when you and Shane talked in private it was classic,' Vickie added continuing to tease and torment her friend.

'It was…nice but oh forget it.' Nicole shook her head.

'Besides, talk about yourself. I saw how you were when talking to Mark,' she said Vickie grinned.

'Ok, ok so I have a few faults but it happens. Anyway, can you believe all that's happened to them? Just a few short months ago; Shane, Mark and Kian just hung out together having a laugh,' she answered.

'Let us not forget about your boyfriend,' Nicole quipped but quickly ducked her head as a pillow flew at her head.

'Quit it, yes he is my boyfriend but the whole world does not need to know about us,' Vickie hissed.

'Miranda! Get up right now or we will leave without you!' Margaret's voice echoed through the house again. Nicole and Vickie finished tidying up the room and went to freshen up in the bathroom.

'Kian is really nice too he seems loads of fun but there is just something about Shane…' Nicole replied she stopped, seeing Vickie giving her a cheeky smile.

'Forget I said a word.'

They trooped off to the dinning area for breakfast with their minds solely focused on this afternoon.

'Come on!' Vickie yelled again.

'All right, all right I'm coming stop harassing!' Miranda screamed back.

Margaret stopped the car in the arrivals gate of Kingston Smith International Airport. Taxicabs, shuttle buses and other drop off cars blocked much of the side curb. Vickie and Nicole jumped put of the car, nerves of excitement running through their veins, waving bye to Margaret the two friends happily bounded into the air-conditioned arrivals hall. It was packed with people. Miranda didn't move she was beginning to have second thoughts.

'You not going?' Margaret asked

'No I don't want to hang around with some boy band,' Miranda replied grumpily, Margaret shook her head.

'Fine then tell your sister,' Miranda grinned happily hoping out of the car and entering the arrival hall. She scanned around through the crowds looking for any sign of her sister before deciding to check the food court. She spotted Vickie and Nicole seated in one of the booths near McDonalds munching on chips and went over to them.

'Hey Vic, sorry to have to tell you this but I can't stay. I thought it best to leave you to your fun,' she replied Vickie smirked.

'Oh and what happened to the 'big sister' thing eh?' she teased.

'Very funny.' Miranda ruffled her sister's hair.

'I trust you to go enjoy yourself and have fun. See you later!' Miranda waved one last time and disappeared through the crowds back to the exit.

'All right, I'm sick of these soggy chips lets go find something to do until 12:30, if I sit here for the next half an hour I will just obsess,' Nicole said.

'Good idea.' Vickie nodded. Leaving the food court, they wondered through the arrivals lounge to some duty free shops, to the upper level viewing deck. Outside the sun shone brightly against the perfect blue skyline.

'A great day to be meeting somebody famous,' Nicole said Vickie rolled her eyes.

'Oh would you stop already? It is not a big deal,' she laughed.

'To you its not, but I can bet everyone else disagrees,' Nicole replied. Just then the PA system flicked on and a voice over spoke.

'Ladies and gentlemen flight BA 216 from London is arrive at 12:15 and not the scheduled 12:30,' **Click. **Nicole and Vickie glanced at each other wide-eyed excited grins spreading across their lips. They only had another 15minutes to wait!

'Come on then lets head back and grab a good spot,' Vickie remarked. They made their way to the main arrival hall rounding a corner and bumped straight into Danielle and her friends.

'Hey!' Danielle smiled.

'What brings the two of you here on a Sunday?' she asked.

'Vickie's friends are flying in today so we wanted to come meet them. You know, have a familiar face.' Nicole said.

'What is your reason?' Vickie inquired though she had a sneaking suspicion she already knew the answer.

'I heard Westlife are arriving this afternoon for promo work, as you may not know I always make it a point to be around when famous people come to Sydney,' Danielle remarked her group of followers snickered in response.

'Well good for you anyway we must go now,' Vickie answered.

'Yes we must nice to see you Dan.' Nicole added slowly and cautiously back away before she and Vickie took off into the crowd. Danielle stared after them tight-lipped her eyes narrowed. _**They must be hiding something **_She thought.

'We've got to try and keep out of Danny's sight because if she sees us later she is going to spread all the rumors in no time,' Vickie remarked.

'Just relax Vick and stop stressing like a mad woman everything will be just fine,' Nicole said; Vickie grinned sheepishly.

'Sorry it's' just that I'm nervous,'

'So am I, believe me,'

It was nearing 12:15 now the arrival hall continued to fill up. Nicole and Vickie found a spot by the food court but still within sight of the arrival gate.

'Surely all these people aren't just here to catch a glimpse of Westlife,' Nicole said in awe. Vickie shook her head and pointed to the electronic screen

'There's quite a few flights arriving around this time, and even some are on delays so I suspect that's the reason. Though I reckon they will all notice the lads at some point,' she remarked. The door way opened for a group of tired, weary people emerged pushing trolleys and carrying suitcases behind. She assumed the lads might wait for a bit before emerging but she was wrong.

'Oh my god!' screeched a 14-year-old blonde-haired girl. Looking in the same direction, Vickie instantly recognized Kian and a tall muscled-man standing next to him.

'Nic you stay here.' She said and battled her way through the crowd until she reached the front barricade. Kian was chatting to a couple of the girls, signing autographs and taking pictures. He looked up seeing some one new arrive and smiled instantly recognizing Vickie.

'Hey Vick good to see you,' he said.

'Yeah thanks and same here Ki,' she replied. When he finished his duty with the fans, he came over and hugged her; out the corner of her eye, she saw some of the girls whispering to each other but dismissed the thought.

'So how was the flight?' she asked leading the way back to where Nicole stood waiting.

'Long, tedious but really good.' He answered with a yawn; she giggled playfully slapping him on the arm

'Poor thing, didn't get much sleep,'

'No, Bryan was so full of energy for most of the flight and kept us up,' he answered, they reached Nicole she smiled shyly and Kian smiled from ear to ear.

'You must be Nicole I presume?' he asked.

'Yes, it is nice to meet you,' she replied. The girls Kian chatted with before let out another excited scream Kian and the muscle man turned.

'Ah here's Shane and Nicky,' When Vickie turned around to get a look her heart leapt. Following Shane and Nicky and their tour manager Anto was Bryan and Mark.

'Vick?' Kian waved his hand in front of her face she snapped back to attention.

'I'm sorry Kian…I…um…' she laughed nervously but he understood.

'No need to apologize go on over there it has been a while for the two of you,' he urged but she pretended to blame dumb.

'What are you on about?'

'Don't be silly, you know who I'm talking about its ok really we don't mind,' he answered grinning and even Nicole tried not to laugh. Shane and Nicky came to join them, Anto whom was on the phone made a quick wave gesture in greeting. Vickie looked at Shane and Nicky.

'Shay, Nicky I'd like you to meet my friend Nicole,' she introduced. Shane's eyes lit up immediately flashing his brilliant smile.

'Great to finally meet you in person,' he remarked, Nicole could only smile back she was lost for his words. The way his eyes shone, and his warm voice just melted her insides.

'Vick there is only one direction you should be going,' Kian persisted grabbing her by the shoulders and pointing to where Bryan and Mark stood, still talking to the fans.

'Ki! Stop it. As much as I'd love to I won't and for good reason,' she replied stubbornly.

'Stop stressing out all over again Vick. People will find out eventually and we can't do a thing,' Nicole said. Bryan looked up from his signing seeing where the rest of the lads had gone. Mark saw where Bryan was looking and he had a glance and immediately spotted Vickie talking to Kian. Bryan noticed Mark looking and a cheeky smile came across his face.

'Ladies if you would excuse me for a minute,' he said and went over to Mark.

'One question, why are you still standing here?' he whispered; Mark received one heck of a fright he dropped the pen in his hand, quickly bent down to pick it up but he shook his head.

'Not now I can't there's too many people around,' he said. Bryan rolled his eyes exasperated.

'Who cares? She is your girlfriend,' he answered and grabbing Mark by the arm, he dragged his mate off through the crowds.

'Bryan what the hell-?'

'Don't argue.' They continued to maneuver through the heavy crowd towards the group.

'Finally our stranglers have arrived.' Kian remarked with a nod. Shane, Nicky, Anto, Paul the muscle man, Nicole and Vickie looked around as Mark and Bryan arrived.

'Hi there you must be Vickie,' Bryan said with a grin extending his hand she nodded accepting his handshake.

'Yes I am,' she affirmed before her gaze then moved onto Mark and he too looked back at her. The others swapped knowing glances.

'Good to see you again Vick,' he said.

'Yeah same to you Mark.' She nodded. At this point, neither of them could hold out for much longer, he dropped his two duffel bags on the floor and opened his arms wide; she rushed into his arms as he hugged her tight. A few of the teenage girls close by immediately started whispering, and Nicole's eyes grew wide when she saw Danielle standing just a few feet away and staring right back, a very unhappy look on her face.

'Oh boy this is not good,' Nicole said

'What is wrong?' asked Shane.

'Just that girl over there.' She pointed to Danielle.

'She is one of the gossip queens at our school and always looks for any opportunity to spread rumors. It is one of the reasons as to why Vick is really stressed about today,' Nicole explained.

'Ahem!' cleared Anto; Mark and Vickie broke away and Bryan pulled a fish face behind Anto's back making the others laugh.

'Let us go now.' He said leading the way to the exit only for them to be stopped by more screaming over excited teenage girls. Anto turned to Nicole and Vickie.

'Follow me,' he said; and took them past the girls and into a waiting van.

'Phew it really was starting to get jammed out there,' Nicole said as she looked out through the tinted window. Grinning Vickie leaned over and smacked Nicole across the head.

'Ow! Oh man that hurt!' she cried glaring at Vickie she pointed outside.

'I know you aren't interested in the crowd out there. As a matter of fact, it would be the farthest thought in your mind. You are probably thinking of…hmmm I'm not sure how to phrase this exactly…' she trailed off with a mischievous smirk. Nicole frowned at her but broke into a smile.

'All right lets hit the road!' Bryan exclaimed jumping inside followed by mark, Kian, Nicky and Shane. Paul closed the door and got into the front seat along with Anto and the driver.

'Hit the road? You can't hit the road Bry.' Kian remarked puzzled Bryan sighed.

'Man, Egan sometimes you are thick,'

'Am not.'

'Yes you are so don't play dumb. Now, what I meant was just a figure of speech. Hit the road means we get going,' he answered.

'Sure, sure as if whatever you say.' Kian said. Mark shook his head hard to believe the childish behavior of his two band mates.

'Everything ok?' asked Vickie looking at him in concern.

'Yep. Just lacking a bit of sleep after the long flight which wasn't help with Bryan running around and keeping all of us awake,' he answered, she laughed and glanced over to Bryan and Kian as they played cards, Nicky propped his head against the glass window for a nap while Shane and Nicole had fallen into an easy flowing conversation.

'Hey,' Mark whispered, immediately Vickie turned back around to face him and before she had the chance to say or do anything; he kissed her with such enthusiasm it sent the spine tingling chills up and down her spine. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist softly tugging her into his lap; breaking the kiss for a brief moment she leant her forehead against his their eyes rested one another soft smiles on their faces and their lips met again.

'Just look at them,' said Nicole. Shane turned around from his seat to look; a playful smile crossed his face.

'Even though Mark wasn't going to admit it to us straight away or even to himself he just couldn't say he didn't love the girl. We can see the way he is absolutely smitten.' He answered wisely. Nicole stared at him a bit surprised but at the same time admired his wisdom.

'How about you?' she asked.

'Oh! No, I haven't been in love yet. Dated a few but nothing too serious. It is, however easy to say we're in love but don't experience it yet. Maybe one day I will find some one but all in due course,' he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Ok lads we are here,' Anto said as the driver pulled up along the curbside of a 19th century two-story bungalow. All the windows were French-styled and each room on the second floor consisted of a small balcony. It had a well-kept front garden filled up with flowerbeds and a Greek Goddess water feature. As the lads gathered up their belongings two taxi shuttle buses halted on the opposite end of the road and out jumped two groups of around 10-20 teenage girls. They screamed and waved at the five lads, and Bryan blew them air kisses only furthering their excited minds.

'Paul, if you don't mind keep an eye on the lads I'll just take these two inside first,' Anto said.

'No problem, take your time,' Paul remarked as the five lads crossed the road to meet the fans.

'You really got to feel sorry for the lads they get no piece,' Nicole said as Anto took her and Vickie through the hotel's entrance. Two strong pillars stood at the front glass doors, and a reception area decorated with 19th Century furniture and paintings adorned the room.

'Vick, girl, you ok?' Nicole asked she waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

'What?'

'Oh no, it's nothing you just had such a dreamy look on your face so I figured it had to do with Mark,' Nicole answered. Just then, the five lads and Paul trudged through the door with Paul looking slightly out of breath.

'All right you all just sit over there and relax while I organize your rooms,' Anto said he walked to the receptionist desk; the lads, Vickie and Nicole walked to the sofa and the lads collaposed on the soft leather letting out happy sighs. As Vickie, was about to ask Nicole about her comment when Mark grabbed her waist and pulled off her perch on the armrest. She lost her balance falling into his lap.

'Geeze Feehily can't you even wait until we get to our rooms?' Bryan asked in disgust.

'Shut it Bry.' Mark shot back with a glare.

'Nic sit down,' she said.

'Yeah come sit,' Shane motioned to the space beside him; for a moment Nicole hesitated she wasn't so sure it was a good idea; but Vickie cleared her throat so Nicole bit the bullet and sat beside Shane but she couldn't face him feeling her face flush. Nobody said a single word until Anto came back with five sets of room keys.

'Ok then, Shane and Kian you have one room, Bryan and Nicky in one room and Mark on his own. Now Louis gave me strict rules to make sure you all stay here and keep out of trouble, but since it has been a very long flight for everyone you can rest up here and then go explore,' he said.

'Wahoo! Oh you are the best Anto.' Bryan jumped to his feet hugging the stout man the others laughed at him but Anto waved Bryan away.

'Your welcome, now get out of here.' They didn't need to be told twice and picking up their bags and suitcases and with Nicole and Vickie in tow they headed for the elevators. When it arrived and everyone piled in, the elevator was cramped for room thanks to Bryan. Apparently, he needed the most room since he had brought the most stuff.

'Just how much did you bring? We are only here for two weeks,' Nicky groaned.

'Everything in my bags is of valued importance to me,' Bryan answered Nicky shook his head.

'Sometimes I really do wonder if you are a girl in disguise.' Bryan shot him a deathly look as the others kept from bursting into laughter. _Bing! _The elevator doors slid open they fell out into the hallway, with its plush cream carpet and matching wallpaper brought warmth added by the orange ceiling lights.

'This way.' Shane said pointing to the right. They trooped down the corridor looking for their rooms.

'Here is ours,' Nicky announced stopping outside room 196 and Bryan dropped his bags.

'Ow! Damn it McFadden!' Nicky hobbled around on one foot cursing and swearing. Kian and Shane sighed, locating their room Kian unlocked the door and strolled in; Shane and Nicole followed when Vickie popped her head.

'Will you be all right here for a bit Nic?' she asked.

'Yes don't you worry about me I'm fine. Go and have your fun and privacy,' Nicole said, Shane and Kian laughed seeing Vickie shyly smile.

'Well it is good to know just as long as I can feel rest assured you won't get in any trouble.' She teased.

'Oh come on Vick you've known us for a while we are sensible and trustworthy,' Kian said,

'I do wonder sometimes,' she remarked.

'I'm with Kian. Leave Nic here and we'll take good care of her, I think you and Mark deserve your time alone,' Shane added.

'Ok I get the hint!' Vickie laughed closing the door she crossed the hall to Mark's room.

'Hiya.' She said entering the room then stopped dead in her tracks seeing Mark saunter across from the bathroom in just his jeans. She inhaled a sharp breath at the sight his bare broad chest and firm stomach. Feeling her legs beginning to tremble she leaned against the door pushing it close, the sound of the lock echoed inside the room.

'Don't mind me I'm just in the middle pf getting changed,' he smirked walking to the chair by the dressing table and picked up the baby blue T-shirt slung over it.

'Yeah…um…sure,' she answered there was no other words to speak so, instead she decided to go sit by the window; but as she walked past Mark, he took hold of her arm and turned her around. She could barely focus on his face with her eyes drawn to his body.

'It's ok,' he whispered.

'I…I…can't think,' she mumbled.

'Shh.' He thumb softly caressing her cheek and she moved her head up their lips about to touch.

**Knock! Knock! **They jumped apart, Mark pulled his t-shirt over his head as the door open, and Bryan's cheeky face popped in.

'Bryan, what are you doing? Didn't Anto say we should have a rest before we go out?' Mark asked.

'Yes of course but I'm board already I hate being indoors. I say we should get out there and have some fun,' Bryan answered then his expression grew serious.

'Don't take it the wrong way Vick, it is not like we don't enjoy your company, but the rest of us know you and Mark-'

'Bryan just shut it.' Mark scowled.

'All right geeze Feehily take a chill pill,' Vickie cut in.

'I suggest you rest now and check the scene later especially since it is still quite warm but if you insist on going then go right ahead Nicole will be a great help,' she said.

'Yes! Yes!' Bryan punched the air.

'Its not to say you two can't come and join us of course,' he added and just as quickly as he had arrived, he disappeared.

'Well,'

'That was interesting to say the least,' Vickie remarked.

'Yeah that's Bryan for you he just never stops.' Mark answered. Vickie went to sit in the chair by the window observing the scenery outside, and Mark watched her wondering with all his might just how between them they managed to keep this relationship going. He was lost he thought he didn't realize that Vickie saw his expression through the reflection of the window before she turned around.

'I don't know what I am going to do,' she said; he frowned taking a step closer to her.

'What do you mean?'

'Think about it Mark, over this two weeks we will get time alone and with the other lads too and we definitely can't spend it all indoors. I'm not at all confident at having people find out and especially if it is through sneaky photographers and-'

'Vick don't worry we will figure it out. Besides what anybody else has to say is never important,' he replied he pulled up behind she twisted her own chair around.

'So you're not worried about anyone spreading some kind of rumor?' she asked, Mark cocked his head to the side for a moment.

'I definitely hate rumors no doubt, but sometimes you got face facts and accept it. If you let it bother you then it only makes everything worse so I prefer to just ignore the rumor mill,' he said slipping his arms over her shoulders.

'I guess I will learn to live with it.' Vickie replied.

'You will indeed,' he agreed leaning over and kissing her cheek, Vickie sat up and pushed back from him as though she was preventing something from happening he glanced at her quizzically.

'Sorry,' she looked down.

'You know, I was just thinking I don't want to keep this a secret behind closed doors only,' he said.

'Mark what are you talking about?' she asked wide-eyed he shuffled back into his chair she did the same.

'Well I've thought this through for a while and I know it may come as quite a shock to you but, people will know about us eventually so instead of letting the rumor spread, then maybe we could make it known before the rumor gets too far.' He explained searching her face for any sort of reaction. She was pondering this for a bit. Her shoulders slouched as she leaned back in the chair.

'You mean like an official announcement?'

'Sort of, see we have a live show to do on Wednesday so I thought maybe we can do it then. It only gets aired around Australia and to New Zealand,' he remarked. Again, Vickie stayed silent mulling over his idea.

'Ok I'm game then, no point hiding it forever especially when the opportunity is open.' She replied Mark grinned shaking his head.

'Funnily enough Kian said something similar to me just last year,' Vickie arched her eyebrows waiting for him to continue; Mark stared back blankly before it came back to him.

'Don't let such an opportunity slip away. It is just too good to pass up.' She couldn't believe it.

'He said that?'

'Yup, have to give him credit and Shane too they really set me straight,' he answered.

'So you reckon he was right?' she asked cracking a slight smile.

'Absolutely, just look at us now,' Mark nodded; and just to prove his own point further he cupped her face in his hands before she opened her mouth to speak he kissed her passionately , pulling her back into his lap and his hands started to roam. Caught totally by surprise Vickie was overcome and freaked out quickly breaking the kiss and Mark saw the fear in her eyes, he kept forgetting Vickie hadn't had a boyfriend until him.

'I'm sorry Vick.' She managed a faint smile.

'It's ok.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'You must be very good,' Shane complemented as Nicole finished telling him and Kian all about her artwork. She blushed at his comment.

'Oh no not at all but I enjoy what I do. But no way I'm not that god,' she said.

'Don't be so hard on yourself besides, from what you have told us you sound very talented and probably better then university students or a pro even,' Kian added she felt her face redden and quickly diverted her eyes away, Kian looked over at Shane smiling cheekily.

'So…erm…now that you guys have the rest of the day off what do you all plan to do?' Nicole asked,

'A very good question and I was just pondering it myself.' Bryan said startling the three occupants inside of the room.

'Sweet Jesus, Bryan you scared the daylights out of us remember to knock next time. For all you know Kian or me might have been getting change,' Shane remarked, but Bryan simply waved the comment away.

'Relax, Filan besides it is not like I'd care—oh!' He exclaimed grinning brightly.

'What?' Kian shot him a confused look.

'I get told off for coming in here un-announced but let me get this straight. If both of you happened to be getting changed and Nicole, here walked in you wouldn't have minded?' he teased. Nicole's eyes widen in shock lost for words.

'Uh.' Shane stuttered looking over to Kian for help but he was trying desperately not to laugh. Shane just mumbled incoherently and turned away and Bryan would love nothing more then teasing his mate further but his mind was focused on the task at hand.

'Nic have you got any ideas of some fun we can do on our day off? I know it is Sunday but I need some action,' he said. She thought about it not even noticing Shane turn back around to watch her every move; but Kian noticed and it brought a smile to his face. He clearly remembered Mark's dream-like state after they met Vickie and her parents last year.

'Snap out of it Shay.' Bryan called; Shane was startled and Kian laughed quietly. Nicky suddenly joined them slapping Bryan on the back.

'Any ideas yet?'

'Not yet but we're working on it,' Kian answered.

'Lads, move out of the way,' Mark's voice broke through, Nicky and Bryan stepped to the side allowing Mark to enter the room with a piggyback riding Vickie on his back.

'Now there is a sight you don't see very often,' replied Shane.

'What?' Vickie asked seeing the expression on everyone's faces as she slid off Mark's back.

'It's nothing don't worry,' Nicole said trying to disguise her laughter; Bryan cleared his throat bringing everybody back to attention.

'Oh, right so since it is your first trip to Australia and Sydney in particular perhaps Vickie and me can show you some more of the locals sights and get your familiar to the city.' Nicole answered.

'Sounds good to me, so we will leave everything to you two our trusty guides,' Nicky nodded wisely.

'Sorry to disappoint you Nix but we won't be a lot of help,' Vickie smiled winking at Nicole she grinned giving back the thumbs up sign.

'Oh, now won't that make a great headline. New band, Westlife lost in Sydney!' Kian exclaimed making them burst out laughing.

'All right then lets go.' Everyone except for Shane shuffled out the door talking excitedly.

'You coming Filan?' Nicky yelled.

'Be right there!' Shane called back; he took a quick glance in the mirror checking his appearance then picked up his jacket and caught up with the group.

'Where do you reckon we should start the tour?' Nicole asked Vickie she pondered it.

'How about the city seems like the best place to start.' They trudged their way towards the elevators, with Shane and Nicky dropping back a little.

'What is the matter with you Shane? You look a bit out of it.' Nicky said.

'Everything is fine.' Shane answered fobbing off Nicky's curiosity. The group waited for the elevator to arrive; Bryan continuing to tease Vickie hoping to make her feel embarrassed but her own retorts came back thick and fast and left Bryan speechless from time to time and Mark found all this highly amusing. Kian was happily conversing away with Nicole, now accustomed at being around the popstars she eagerly relaxed; Shane watched on fondly and secretly envied Kian at the ease he chatted, as Shane had only managed the odd few one-lined sentences in the earlier conversation. The elevator arrived shortly they all crammed into the small space.

'Argh Bryan, your elbow is right I my ear,' Vickie groaned rubbing her ear and looking up at the tall blonde man. Laughing he pulled her into a hug causing Mark to scowl sourly.

'Oh, the boyfriend's already jealous.' He said.

'Right lads get the sunnies and baseball caps on,' Kian instructed. The elevator doors glided open once again, the group fell out into the lobby causing other patrons and the front desk receptionist to glare at them briefly. Without any problems especially since the fans from earlier had long gone they walked out onto the footpath to find the van that brought them here still park on the curbside.

'You think he might've left the keys behind?' Bryan asked hopefully.

'Even an idiot wouldn't be silly enough to leave their cars keys in the car,' Nicky remarked. Kian bounded to the driver's side where the window was screened down, when he peeked inside a smile enlightened his face.

'Hey lads we are in luck. The keys are in the ignition.' He said.

'All right then, everybody on board,' Shane said opening the side door; Nicky, Mark, Bryan, Nicole and Vickie got into the back and Shane joined Kian upfront.

'Hey! Get out of my van!' somebody yelled running towards them waving his arms.

'Ah, Tony my man chill dude. We are just going for a drive in the city,' Shane explained. The van driver, Tony folded his arms crossly.

'Does your boss know about your plan?' he asked.

'Yes he is always well informed of our plans,' Kian lied through his teeth.

'Besides we have two local girls with us so we will be just fine,' Shane added the five occupants in the back seat burst out laughing. Tony sighed he waved them away.

'All right, go have your fun but bring back my van in one piece.' He remarked. Eagerly Kian turned the key starting the engine he checked the rear view mirror.

'Coast is clear.' Bryan said.

'Right then are we ready to go? Good, Sydney city here we come!' Kian said and pulled the van onto the road. Shane leaned forward to fix the radio searching for a suitable station.

'Ok ladies we need directions now.' Kian announced flicking a quick gaze to the rear view mirror his gaze met briefly with Nicole.

'I think you will be just fine Ki, there's plenty of road signs to help you out,' she pointed a green and white board just coming into view.

'Ah, right thanks.' He smiled. Nicky and Mark looked at the scenery while Bryan and Vickie were far too busy wresting with each other to care about the scenery. Bryan put her into a headlock.

'Damn! Mark help me out here!' she squeaked. Mark looked at Nicky he nodded and they went for Bryan giving him playful punches, messing with his hair and tickling him.

'All right I give up.' He answered released Vickie she sat up running her hands through her hair. By now, Kian guided them onto the motorway.

'So what is on the agenda to do first?'

'Food! I need to fill my stomach,' Nicky grumbled.

'Eat it is, if you see anything you like let me know.' Kian remarked. Turning off the motorway, they cruised past various café's and restaurants but none appealed.

'Anybody up for eating a steak?' Shane asked.

'Yeah!' came the reply.

'We have a great steak house called The Black Stump it is on the next side street.' Nicole said; Kian indicated left and found a parking slot.

'Remember we need to wary for any fans lurking around. Running around escaping teenage girls is not on my list for today,' Bryan said.

'Aw that is a shame, thought you were looking forward to meeting all these beautiful Australian women,' teased Shane.

'Erm… well I do, of course but on our day off I like to keep to myself.' Bryan replied they got out of the van.

'Are we going to stand around and wait to be spotted?' Nicky said.

'Follow me troops,' Kian led the way and as they walked Nicole had the feeling somebody was watching her. She looked around to see Shane looking in her direction, a shy dreamy smile on his face. Realizing he was caught out he quickly diverted his eyes it made her blush.

'You think so?' Nicky whispered not at all convinced following Kian's gaze.

'Yes, I just have this feeling it is history repeating itself here.' He remarked.

'Ready?' called Bryan; the others turned their heads finding Bryan, Mark and Vickie lined up against one another.

'What the hell is going on?' Nicky wondered aloud.

'Ok, on your marks…get set…GO!' In a flash, the trio sprinted on the concrete path racing past their friends' right outside the restaurant.

'You all coming?' Vickie called back.

'You go ahead first.' Kian waved.

'Right then suit yourself come on Vick,' Mark said, she looked at him admiringly he grinned back cheekily; and before anyone had a chance to do a thing; he pulled her close and kissed her. Bryan, Nicky, Kian, Shane and Nicole stared at the pair.

'Whatever happened to the odd hush about a popstar's romantic relationship?' Kian wondered. A few passers by glanced at the pair but never thoughts twice. Mark and Vickie broke away and entered The Black Stump; a waiter greeted them as soon as they set foot in.

'Can I help you?' he asked.

'Yes we would like a table for seven thanks.' Mark answered.

'Certainly sir please follow me.' The waiter said picking up the menu and leading them to the centre of the room, the rest of the gang shortly joined up.

'What is good here?' asked Nicky flipping through the menu.

'Depends on what you feel like I guess,' Nicole answered,

'Though I haven't been here in a long time,'

'And I haven't ever eaten steak in this place,' Vickie confessed.

'Aah so it is a first for everyone this should be interesting.' Bryan leaned back in his seat rubbing his stomach.

'It doesn't matter what I have I am starving like hell, I could even eat a horse,'

'Bryan!' Shane scolded. A napkin flew across the table landing on Bryan's plate they burst out laughing.

'Ok so who threw this?' he held up the napkin nobody uttered a word.

'It was you wasn't it Vick?' he asked.

'Hey! I think it unfair to ping me first,' she retorted.

'Well, then Bry looks like we have here someone here whom can give as well as she takes,' Kian remarked.

'All right, I don't want to intrude but perhaps we should start ordering,' Nicole said.

'Glad you brought it up Nic, get everything back on track,' Shane smiled at her she hid behind her menu. Mark and Kian glanced at one another; Shane's behavior today is beginning to make them suspicious and ultimately very curious. Even Vickie sensed something was up though she couldn't figure it out. Bryan and Nicky happily browsed through the main course section of the menu still undecided on what they wanted, Nicole and Vickie forgot about food with their conversation solely focused on how tomorrow would pan out. Kian and Mark decided now was the time to talk with Shane.

'Shay, what is going with you?' Kian came straight out with it. Shane scowled at him.

'Eh? What are you talking about Egan? I won't answer your question if it don't make sense,' he said Kian sighed so Mark took over.

'You really can't see what you are doing here? Has this new and improved 'let us be nice and innocent to the girl' behavior suddenly sprouted because of Nicole?' he asked.

'No, no of course not,' Shane snapped offended his friends would make such an assumption.

'Look, lads leave me alone. Whatever is wrong with the way I am acting is none of your business,' he answered; Kian and Mark sat dumbfounded. They didn't mean to interrogate him but he obviously took it that way. Nicole was feeling a similar heat grueling from Vickie as well after ending their previous conversation.

'Oh don't be silly it is nothing,' Nicole replied.

'Please, I'm not blind and I can see it all over your face already. Actually no it started way back at the airport,' Vickie added, Nicole continued to shake her head firmly her cheeks slowly turning red. Hiding her obvious embarrassment, she pulled the menu up over her face so Vickie gave up. A waiter, a young man in his early 20s with flaming red hair and freckles approached the table.

'May I take your orders now?' he asked.

'Yes, yes of course.' Nicky nodded. One by one, they each passed on their desired orders.

'I'll have the drinks brought over shortly,' the waiter answered collecting the menus and walked away. At this point Kian went to the bathroom.

'So, girls what were you discussing?' Bryan inquired.

'Just things. No doubt today's events at the airport will be the broad subject of all high schools.'

'You think the girls back at the airport will already have started to talk,' Shane remarked; Vickie and Nicole nodded.

'Ah never mind people always talk best to leave it and deal with it later.' Kian answered taking his seat again. Hearing loud brash chatter coming from the doorway they all turned around to see three lots of families escorted to a larger table

'Act calm don't make it obvious,' Nicky said. Unfortunately, for them, three of the young blonde haired girls saw the lads and started to walk over.

'Vick we got company,' whispered Nicole nodding at the three advancing girls; Vickie sighed inwardly she recognized the three in an instant; Sarah Smith, Tessa Budrys and Brianna Moroney.

'Ugh why can't I even get a break without running into some one from school,' Vickie grunted.

'It will be fine,' answered Mark.

'Here we go,' Bryan mumbled smiling brightly at the three girls.

'Nicole and…Vickie isn't it? Oh nice to see you here, thought you two weren't the type to come into the city,' sneered Sarah.

'Shows how little you know I guess, although you are one for under estimating others,' Vickie shot back. Tessa took a closer inspection around the table.

'So what do we have here?' she smiled smugly. Vickie paused for a moment looking at Nicole then to Mark they both nodded.

'I take it you girls are not familiar with the current pop music scene. If not, then it is a good idea to get an early start because these five lads here are something special,' she explained. Brianna, Sarah and Tessa rolled their eyes not believing a single word.

'Yeah, right good one Vick.' Sarah replied so Shane took over.

'I'm Shane; this is Kian, Mark, Nicky and Bryan.'

'Westlife oh man my sister absolutely loves you, but what are Nicole and Vickie doing hanging out with you.' Tessa said.

'Coz Vick is going out with one of the guys,' Nicole replied.

'What? Yeah as if, that is one of the lamest excuses I have ever heard,' Brianna laughed tossing her hair.

'Well I can tell you first hand it is the truth,' Mark added, they looked confused.

'Wait…you mean…she is your girlfriend?' Sarah stammered.

'Yes.' He and Vickie answered. Two waiters walked by setting the meals on the table.

'Don't get smart with us,' Tessa threatened but her words were long lost by the group.

'Mmm this tastes great,' said Bryan taking a bite from his chicken.

'I wonder what your future wife will do since you are a terrible cook,' Kian teased.

'Hey! I never got the chance to learn.' Bryan said defensively this didn't faze Kian.

'Even before Westlife, the rest of us still managed to learn some kitchen skills,' he smiled.

'Speak for yourself Egan.' Mark and Shane retorted Kian stuck out his tongue.

'Funny just point the finger at me. Shane your father says you had quite a few disastrous moments in the kitchen. Mark, talk big but do back it up.' Kian added.

'All right, all right cut it out.' Vickie scolded glaring between the three arguing friends.

'Yeah let us enjoy our lunch in peace,' Nicole answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After lunch with their stomachs full to the brim, the lads with Nicole and Vickie tagging along made their way down the street window-shopping. The lads knew most of this two-week trip would be filled with work commitments so they wanted to take advantage with the free time available. Although in Bryan's case, after gaining his energy back, he took to chatting to the many women passing by, leaving his mates in stitches of laughter. Shane and Nicole walked slightly farther ahead of the group, their bodies close together stating the obvious growing interest to the others. They soon stopped just outside of a men's shop their feet beginning to ache, and jet lag factor affecting the lads even more now.

'Let's sit over there,' Nicky pointed to an empty park bench.

'You serious?' Nicole remarked at Shane, surprised as he told her about a store incident in Dublin just a few backs ago.

'Dead serious, the whole store and even on the road outside was chaotic. I haven't seen such a frenzy like it probably since…the last big name superstar came to the country. It was a great experience despite the chaos and we were proud to see so many people turn up just to see us. Not to forget a lot of the girls remembered Kian.' He answered smiling.

'Don't remind me,' Kian laughed hearing Shane's last comment. Nicole though was curious she cocked her head to the side; Shane knew of her curiosity and moved even closer to her. She shivered feeling his breath against her neck whispering in her ear. Hearing his story on Kian, they sniggered like naughty schoolchildren. Bryan, Nicky, Kian, Mark and Vickie swapped glances.

'Now that is definitely has to be a sign of things to come.' Nicky said.

'You know I think you're right, however lets not make assumptions just yet. Still early days,' Kian added.

'All right enough rest I'm board. Now, the way I see it we can continue down this path of walking aimlessly or alternatively get back to the van and drive around instead.' Bryan said jumping to his feet and turning round to face the group.

'I say we drive,' Shane remarked.

'Agree!' Mark, Kian and Nicky chorused Nicole and Vickie exchanged knowing looks and laughed; the lads eyed them.

'You will be receiving plenty of transport luxury over the next couple of weeks and we haven't even walked a kilometer yet, and here you are opting for the easy way out,' Vickie answered.

'Yes…good point but…we're still going to drive,' Kian smiled broadly, Nicole laughed; shaking her head, she faced her friend again.

'Boys will be boys, can't say we didn't try,'

'Yes next time we must press harder.' Therefore, the group began their slow walk back to the van and it was then Kian spotted a trio of teenage girls trailing behind. They whispered to each other and motioning towards the group ahead.

'What is it?' Nicole asked seeing the slight scowl on his forehead. Turning her head to look she too saw the three girls and in that brief second she realized just how lucky she was. She then turned her focus to Shane seeing what he was doing, he chatted away to Nicky happily.

'Off in dreamland?' Vickie teased making an appearance beside her friend; Nicole blushed and quickly shifted her eyes.

'So what are we going to do about tomorrow? Surely, by now Danni would have blabbed what she saw at the airport to every one of her friends and they will tell all their friends.' She said.

'I haven't really thought about it to be honest, except that we don't have to answer any questions or owe any sort of an explanation to them, what we do is entirely our business and they can all butt out,' Vickie answered. In front of them Nicky and Shane carried on their conversation but now Nicky wanted to change tact.

'Right, then Shane I can tell there is something going on in your head, you can't keep hiding it from us,' he said Shane threw his hands up.

'Would you just leave me alone? There is nothing going on in my head, I just wish you stop putting the pressure on me to have to tell you anything.' He snapped and stalked off ahead of the group they stared after him confused.

'Is he ok?' Nicole asked catching up to Nicky he shrugged.

'Its fine don't worry don't worry about Shane he'll calm down,' Kian said. Ahead of them Shane continued muttering little obscenities under his breath.

'Why the hell do they keep insisting on harassing me? They don't even know my situation with Nicole, and as if there is a situation. We're only friends.' He grumbled but stopped in his tracks. *** Could it be…what if….do I want something to happen? Oh, for heaven sake don't be stupid * **Brushing all thoughts aside he inhaled a deep calming breath and waited for the others to catch up.

'Ow! Bryan!' Nicky yelped he sprang backwards, stunned and Bryan burst out laughing the others looked on highly amused.

'What did you do?' Vickie asked.

'He flicked my ear!' Nicky exclaimed glaring at his friend, Bryan rolled his eyes.

'Come on Byrne don't be such a baby,' he replied. Nicky narrowed his eyes and mumbled under his breath not at all happy.

'Ok, then so anyone else have a suggestion what we do next?'

'Like Shane said, we drive and just see what we see, and if we like we do,' Bryan shrugged. They climbed back into the van Kian started the engine and cautiously brought the van back out into traffic. Vickie glanced at Nicole and Shane, the two back chatting easily and it reminded Vickie so much of her own situation from last year; and with Shane's reaction earlier she wondered if there was more going on.

'Mark?'

'You guys sorted what is with Shane?'

'Not yet, but I don't think it will be too difficult to figure out he's obviously being very touchy about it,' he remarked she noticed that too.

'Nicky, get your feet out of my face!' Bryan bellowed.

'I can't help it! There's not enough room for the both of us back here,' Nicky said, with his cheeky grin Bryan followed his arms then suddenly sat up.

'Kian what are you doing? We're back on the motorway?'

'Oh, yeah well I think the jetlag is really catching up on me. I think it best we just head back to the hotel, take a nap. Then maybe, later if we're all up for it check out a bit of the night life,' Kian replied.

'That sounds like a plan, for once Kian you make sense!' Shane teased Kian shot daggers through the rear view mirror to his friend.

The drive back, Kian and the girls chatted and the rest of the lads had fallen asleep.

'So the lads call you Kino now?' Vickie asked intrigued.

'Sometimes they do; lucky for me the fans haven't caught on yet, I'll be worried when they do.' He laughed.

'Nicole what do you think of Shane?' He asked. Nicole spluttered and coughed Vickie patted her back gently.

'Wh-what?' she stuttered.

'Do you like him?' Kian persisted; Vickie disguised her laughter behind her hands.

'I…um…I don't know.' Nicole fumbled her eyes darted at Shane's sleeping form for a second.

'It's all right Nic you can tell us, right Kian?'

'Of course, you can we won't tell anyone,' he added.

'Keep it down!' Nicky grumbled; Nicole looked down at her hands she wanted to tell them, really she did but she wasn't sure how to explain it all.

'Nic?' Vickie asked.

'I don't know how to explain it exactly, I do like him, I can't deny that but it's…well I think maybe I'm getting too far ahead,' she said. Kian & Vickie exchanged knowing looks Nicole frowned.

'What?'

'Nothing, absolutely nothing.' Kian answered but he smiled he had a very good feeling about this, something in his gut told him Shane & Nicole just may have a little future. Vickie turned away and gazed at Mark; she knew nobody was going to believe that her boyfriend is in Westlife, but maybe that was for the best.

'Ok, we're here!' Kian announced.

'Mmmumph,' Bryan shifted but refused to wake.

'Lads get up or we'll just leave you here and let the fans bombard the van.' Kian remarked.

'Geeze Egan don't get your legs in a knot.' Mark said giving a big yawn and stretch; Vickie moved to the side and pulled the door open, a small group of teenagers hovering by the hotel's entrance broke out screaming.

'Uh oh here we go,' Shane said the girls rushed to the van; the lads happily made conversation, took photos and signed autographs. Nicole and Vickie slipped away inside of the hotel.

'I'll stay here and wait for them, what do you want to do?' Vickie faced Nicole.

'Think I'll just take a walk around will catch up with you later,' she said.

'Sure.' Vickie answered she watched on as Nicole wandered through the lobby past the front reception desk and through a see-through glass door leading to the restaurant and bar. Her mind kept drifting away, thinking of what Kian asked, thinking of Shane and how at ease she felt around him. Even before she met him today, the conversation they had on the phone. *** Stop it Nic your mind is running away again. I've only just met him how can I like him that much already? Stupid. * **

Vickie had eventually grown tired of sitting around waiting so she headed in the direction of the restaurant to explore. The main bar was relatively empty and quiet except for the barman and one customer. A man about his mid 20s sat at the counter having a drink when he turned his head his eyes lit up she quickly diverted her gaze.

'Hi there.'

'Erm…hi.'

'What brings you here?'

'I'm just waiting for my friends,'

'I see, well they could take a while so how about you come sit with me and we can wait for your friends together.' The young man grinned he motioned to the vacant seat beside him, she shook her head beginning to back off now.

'No thanks, I'm fine.'

The five lads finally got into the lobby and collapsed on the soft leather sofa though Bryan didn't fail to see Vickie and the way she kept backing away. He nudged Mark, and pointed. Mark quickly moved to the glass door.

'Look I already said no, now leave me alone,' she said, becoming more and more agitated at this man's persistence.

'Come on, darl, I won't bite. I'd hate to see this drink go to waste.' She shook her head.

'Are you deaf?' she crossed her arms, confident this time.

'I said no!' Mark pushed through the glass door Vickie bumped straight into him she sighed, relieved to see him. The man at the bar frowned he wasn't impressed.

'Excuse me but I got here first so back off.' He growled standing up. Mark though didn't give him the time of day and instead looked back at Vickie.

'Think we better go,' She nodded.

'Yeah, oh I want to ask one of the lads' to go and find Nicole she's walking around somewhere.' She remarked and they went to rejoin the others only to discover Bryan and Nicky were still in the lobby. Shane and Kian had wandered to the outdoor swimming pool and deck and sat on the chairs.

'Shane?'

'Hmm?'

'You like Nicole don't you?' Kian asked, with a sideways glance. Shane sighed; he didn't know what to say. It was such a simple answer, yes or no. So why couldn't he come up with the simple reply?

'I guess so.' He answered.

'Guess so? Shane that's not really an answer,'

'I realize that, Kian but it's just not that simple.' Shane remarked; they saw Nicole enter the pool and deck area, her shoulders slumped and looking deep in thought. Shane was on his feet and heading in her direction before Kian could speak. He grinned.

'Go get her Filan.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Hi'

Nicole's head shot, slightly alarmed but she quickly settled her nerves and smiled warmly at him.

'Hi.'

'Enjoying your walk?' He asked.

'Yeah, it's ok.' She remarked the silence between them hung like a bad smell they were not sure of what to say next.

'So what did you want to do?' she asked.

'I don't mind, anything, I'm easy.' Realizing what he just said Shane's hand flew up to his mouth.

'I—um…I didn't mean like that,' Nicole smiled softly.

'Forget I said anything,' he blushed; they continued walking along the deck coming to a small side gate and a pathway leading to a beautifully manicured garden.

'Shall we?' he asked not trusting to speak she nodded. They both reached for the gate latch, the slight touch, skin to skin shocked them, and they jumped apart.

'Nicole?' He asked she stared at the floor, her heart was racing.

'Are you all right?'

'Y-ye-yes I'm fine,' She answered her voice barely above a whimper. Shane too had felt that electrifying jolt but no way would he be able to explain it. He touched her cheek softly she took a sharp breath, steadied her shaking before moving her face up meeting his eyes. The instant their eyes made contact everything around them melted away, the noise subsided and all that was left was the two of them.

'I can't see them,' Nicky wailed.

'Well keep looking I know they're out there,' Kian remarked. Vickie and the lads had gathered in his and Shane's room, they had the view of the outdoor pool area.

'Kian I doubt Shane is a fast mover,' Bryan said.

'I'm not implying that he is; Bry but we all can clearly see Shane's taken a very keen interest with Nicole early on.' Kian said.

'Take Mark for example, he had barely known Vick three days and he snogged her.'

'Hey!' Mark grabbed the pillow throwing it at Kian's head.

'That wasn't entirely true, you know.' Vickie said all eyes fell on her; rubbing her arms she avoided Mark.

'There is a first for everything.' She answered, the rest of the lads turned towards Mark grinning he shook his head.

'What?'

'Look at this way Mark. Vickie didn't know firsthand about us, lads and obviously thanks to you just look at what has blossomed in front of our eyes,' Nicky added.

'Lack of experience had no bearing on it,' she retorted smartly.

'Now, didn't you say downstairs you were going to take a nap?' She smirked.

'Keen to get rid of me eh?' he teased his lips curled into a smile; she laughed and patted his shoulder.

'Yes!'

'Fine, I know when I'm not wanted,' he answered giving Vickie a pointed glare she gave him that extra push off the bed.

'You're right I don't want you here now out!' They laughed Nicky retreated from the room.

Shane found himself frustrated as he sat on the deck chair Nicole in the next one beside him; he had let a golden opportunity to really show her how he just might feel slip. Nicole breathed deeply her heart still raced at what almost happened.

'So…' he began tentatively.

'Yeah, so.' She said this time managing to turn in her chair to face him, feeling she become lost in his eyes, loud chatter broke their gazes as a group of children jumped into the swimming pool.

'Maybe we should get back; the others will be curious.' He remarked at last.

'I think that's a good idea we can't let them get any ideas,' she replied as they both stood up he offered his hand to her, she accepted, and this time feeling that same jolt they welcomed it.

Bryan lay stretched out on his bed his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

'Nix?'

Receiving no response he sat up glancing to his friend; Nicky was long asleep snoring softly. Bryan grabbed a pillow underneath his body, took aim and threw it across, hitting Nicky.

'Huh?'

'Sorry, sham but mind if I ask you something?' Bryan asked.

'Sure.'

'Earlier when we waited for Anto arranged our rooms, I couldn't help but notice something odd about Mark.'

'How so?' Nicky asked.

'You might think I'm reading too much into this; but he just had that look about him, more than just love, even though we know he's in love with Vick. It just…well you get my drift?' Bryan cocked his head Nicky sat up now more wide awake.

'If you're suggesting what I think you are then I think you're definitely reading too much into it. Mark wouldn't do that it's too early in the relationship.' He said though this still didn't discourage Bryan's thought.

'I'll go and ask him then.' He jumped from the bed and sped out the door Nicky stared after him bewildered. Bryan crossed the hallway with his long strides and approached Mark's door, and just as he went to knock he noticed the door had been left just slightly ajar. *** Should I? * **He thought. Curiosity getting the better of him, he pushed the door open a smidge farther and put his ear in the gap. At the same time Shane and Nicole stepped out from the elevator still hand in hand.

'You know, I was just thinking maybe sometime this week if we have even half a free day that perhaps you and I can…get to know each other a bit better.' He remarked.

'Re-rea-really?' she asked and seeing him nod she also nodded back.

'I would love that.' She said. *** Yes! * **Shane cheered inside.

'Great I'll let you know when I find out more.' He answered his eye caught Bryan peering into Mark's room and Nicole following his eye burrowed her brows.

'What is he doing?' she mumbled.

'No idea let's see if we can find out.' He motioned for her to keep quiet they crept along till they stood just behind Bryan, he totally oblivious his shoulders trembled with silent laughter. In getting that much closer Shane and Nicole overheard Mark and Vickie talking and laughing. Shane leant closer into Bryan.

'Bryan!'

'Feck!' Bryan cried he bounded forwards smashing into the door it hit the wall and bounced back and hit him again. Mark and Vickie, sitting on the bed got up surprised at the sight of their visitors.

'Somebody tell me what is going here?' Mark demanded.

'Nothing I was just-err—coming to talk to you,' Bryan finished lamely; mark not convinced looked at Shane he put his hand up.

'Nah uh don't look at me. I am innocent in all of this as is Nicole.' He answered.

'Ok, Bry outside we'll talk there.' The lads walked out of the room, mark closed the door firmly and folded his arms, Shane and Nicole entered his and Kian's room.

'So what's on your mind then?' Mark asked.

'Well I'm curious ok make that nosy. Is there something else on your mind when it comes to spending time with Vickie? Because without a doubt I noticed something happening earlier,' Bryan replied. Mark laughed, not a genuine laugh but a restless one. Rubbing his chin he knew he had to choose his words carefully, even if Bryan guessed right he couldn't give it away.

'Don't be silly. You have the wrong idea and even if there was something going on I wouldn't be telling you.' He remarked, Bryan arched his eyebrows yet the look on his friend's face was dead set revealing nothing.

'Mark I know you love the girl that much is obvious but do yourself a favor and just think seriously before taking the next step. Though I'm not the expert here Nicky is the best one to tell you-'Mark clamped his hand over Bryan's mouth.

'Shut up will you? I'm not daft for goodness sake. We are not going to have this discussion any further.' He replied stepping back into his room he shut the door in Bryan's face.

'Well, someone's being overly sensitive,' he muttered; Mark sat down on the bed beside Vickie.

'Now where were we?' he grinned. She tiltered her head to the side her lips pressed tightly together a slight frown on her forehead.

'Let me think…ah I remember now. You were just about to tell me what you wanted for your birthday present. I have a few ideas already but if you've got a specific present in mind do tell,' she replied; he shrugged his shoulders leaning into her.

'I don't mind really, besides the best present I already have with me.' He answered she laughed and gave him a playful shove.

'Mark! That is terribly cheesy!' she exclaimed he smirked she moved in to give him another slap but he grabbed her wrists and instead tugged her closer kissing her lips.

'It sounds a lot for you to do so early on especially in just a couple of weeks,' Nicole said when Shane explained to her Westlife's schedule; from the paper he got from Anto.

'It does sound like a rough ride but we can manage, and with the album still a few months away our time is just going to get harder so might as well get accustomed to it.' He answered taking another look at the piece of paper.

'Are you free on Wednesday like morning and night?' he asked she reeled in shook at the abruptness of his question but recovered.

'My morning is free, and I do have a tutorial less from 4-5 and then I'm free,' she said meeting his eye and feeling the chills run through her body. Hearing the bathroom door open their gazes broke, Kian sauntered out with one towel wrapped around his waist and another over his head. Nicole tried hard to swallow, but the sight before her eyes left her throat dry and her eyes bulging.

'Vein Egan!' Shane teased; Kian spun around and tossed the towel he had around his head at Shane's own head.

'Oh! Violent! Bring it on then!' He challenged.

'Ok, that's it your on!' Kian smirked making a diving lunge at the bed. Nicole squealed and moved a safe distance while the two lads tussling each other on the bed trying to get the other on the floor. Nicole shook her head laughing at the scene. They really did make quite the pair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bright and early the next morning Vickie walked through the school gates, still feeling the effects from last night. Though Margaret had warned her daughter to be home by 7pm; Vickie and Nicole didn't return until after 10 and Nicole got picked up by her dad. Margaret wasn't pleased they broke the rules but deep down she knew the girls were safe with the lads. Vickie walked by a group of Year 8 students clustered at their lockers.

'So this girl goes to our school? And she knows Westlife?'

'Yes that is it. I overheard another girl saying that this girl might be more than friends with one of the guys,'

Vickie ducked away and went to find Nicole she had enough of eavesdropping on that conversation. She spotted Nicole walking towards her the expression was written all over her face Vickie guessed it not be good news.

'Don't go anywhere near the group. They're far too busy listening to Danielle,' Nicole replied.

'Wonderful, she's even talking loud enough for the whole school to hear. On my way here I heard some Year 8's talking about us,' Vickie answered; she glanced around noticing the other students giving her unsatisfied glares.

'But that's not even the worst of it.' Nicole added.

'What do you mean?'

'Remember when our lunch was interrupted?'

'Oh…yeah,' Vickie sighed.

'Vickie, Nicole. So good to see you this morning.'

They spun around, an Asian girl by the name of Brooke Yang stood before them a smile plastered on her face.

'And may I just say we really haven't had the opportunity to get to know you guys very well, especially you Vick since you started here. What better time to start than right now,' said Brooke. Nicole and Vickie exchanged knowing glances; the beginning trend to play 'favors' for their friends would start from now. Tessa Anderson, one of Brooke's best friends came to join them.

'Hi! So I heard you guys are friends with some famous popstars,' she said.

'Oh and Vick we also heard you're really, really close to one of the guys' boyfriend perhaps?' Brooke winked.

'Not for me to say you will find out in time. Right now I must go. See you round.' Vickie ran off in the opposite direction.

'I…I have to see my math teacher too,' Nicole added she too took off towards the mathematics building. Brooke and Tessa stared on the thought something was up.

'Just a matter of time, I reckon. Everyone knows so she'll have to spill eventually.' Brooke summed up.

'Let's go and ask Danielle she has all the goss,' Tessa remarked. Vickie stepped out of the toilet cubicle and splashed water on her face. Three Year 10 girls entered they whispered and pointed at her she rolled her eyes. *** It is like a mass bushfire! * **Remember what lay ahead of Wednesday she sighed.

'Well there is turning back now. Just go along with it and hope for the best,' she mumbled and gathering up her bag she left the toilets. It didn't matter where she walked she felt all eyes on her but tried to brush it aside. She never liked unwanted attention but this was making it worse. She slinked into the empty classroom and dumped down into her seat. Now she began to worry, what people would start to think. All she was is an average girl from New Zealand, living in Australia and out of the blue the name on everybody's lips.

'Ah hell it's not going to make much difference anymore. If they want to talk then let them talk it is not my problem. Mum would prefer not to worry about anything except for school,' she said aloud. The room door flung open she jumped; alarmed by the sudden movement. Her history teacher Mr. Kraft carried in an armful of books and his hands held a brown plastic bag no doubt filled with useful utensils. A short time later while she watched him set about setting the equipment up the bell rang ending the break and the corridor was flooded with a rush of thousands of footsteps and excited chatter. Tessa and Brooke were the first students to enter, seeing Vickie already seated and looking slightly lost in thought the two girls swapped grins and went around to sit at flanking seats next to Vickie; she looked up and frowned they just smiled back.

'So, are you going to tell us now?' Brooke asked.

'No, I don't see any reason why I should. After all this gossip is about me and Nicole and being friends with Westlife,' Vickie said.

'Just friends?' Tessa echoed eyebrows raised, Vickie lowered her gaze squirmed in her chair. She recalled yesterday and how she and Mark talked about this, the pros and cons of what was yet to come.

'All right so maybe more. Nicole and I are friends with the lads' but one of them is my boyfriend,'

'I knew it!' Brooke cried, triumphant their classmates looked at her she didn't notice.

'Oh my god you so have to let me meet him whichever one it is.' She gushed grabbing Vickie by the arm. She removed Brooke's grasp and fixed her with a glare.

'And why would I do that?' she frowned.

'Erm… Well…because it's only fair?' Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

'Girls can we stop the chatter now?' Mr. Kraft glared at them and began assigning the task; Vickie caught sight of her other classmates whispering, pointing and giggling.

The bell rang ending the class and there came another flood of scurried footsteps in the corridor. Vickie though was in no huge hurry, on her way past she noticed the school deputy principal; Mrs. Deahem talking to a senior girl. She saw Vickie and motioned for her to come into the office, Vickie reluctantly entered the office. The door closed and the elder woman nodded to the uncomfortable satin chairs opposite of her desk.

'Now Vickie, as I understand; you and Nicole are becoming quite the topic of conversation around the school grounds. I intend to speak with Nicole afterwards. But first I want to get your thoughts,' Mrs. Deahem remarked her arms folded leaning on the desk her old-granny glasses slid off to the tip of her nose.

'I…I'm not sure what you've heard and most of it might even be out of context. But it just so happens that I know the lads of Westlife, a pop band that is just starting to become big in the music business,' Vickie began.

'Yes, I see. Now let me tell you this; I would not have expected one of my students having anything to do with celebrities—'

'But-'

'Let me finish.' Mrs. Deahem glared at her Vickie slumped back.

'But since this is not a situation that happened within the school and obviously in your own time I will let it slide. But I want to make sure that we do not become the subject of media hysteria because of you.' Vickie decided against mentioning about Wednesday's TV slot.

'We have much more pressing issues at hand here and having students distracted is not a god look. What I suggest, is for you to get your friends to the school so the girls can have their chance to meet them. But after that I want near nothing more of it,' Mrs. Deahem said. Vickie nodded in truth she freaked at the idea. *** Just think if the chaos it would create. She thinks it will solve everything but I highly doubt it *** She thought.

'I will ask their lads and their on tour manager but it's their decision.' She answered.

'Good, think about this seriously. Now get to class,' Mrs. Deahem waved her hands Vickie didn't hesitate escaping the room and let out a breath. After that meeting Westlife's two-week trip felt like a month.

Late that afternoon Nicole and Vickie hung out at Westfield Shopping town. It was every teenager's favorite hangout after school and this afternoon would be no exception. Westlife were due to appear at music store HMV for a performance and meet and greet. They had arrived outside of the store just mingling.

'I can't believe she wants the lads to come to our school. She's lost her mind,' Nicole remarked.

'Yeah, you're telling me. She reckons it will put the gossips going around to a stop. It is going to bed madness and the lads don't even know yet.' Vickie shook her head. She screamed as somebody picked her up and spun her around.

'Nicole! Help me!' She exclaimed, Nicole stood, shocked but burst out laughing. Out the corner of her eye she spied the four lads walking towards them.

'All right, please stop this is embarrassing. And, if you drop me you'll be sorry!' Vickie said.

'As if Mark would do such a thing,' Bryan answered.

'Thanks for giving it all away Bry,' Mark grunted, Vickie took his cap off and wore it instead.

'Now, honey could you please put me down?'

'Oh all right.' He did so.

'So what are you lads doing?' Nicole asked. Kian lifted his sunglasses.

'Nothing we had time to kill so we've just been exploring around. Anto is back at the store making arrangements with the manager,' he said nodding back inside the store; and sure enough they saw Anto stood at the back with two of the store's crew.

'And the stage is almost ready, just a few minor things left to do,' Nicky added pointing back over his shoulder. The girls then saw a rectangular stage draped over by black cloth, five stools stood in the middle, speakers on either side, five microphone stands stacked by the stools and a black screen stood off to one side.

'Oh lads, our deputy principal suggested to have you drop by our school sometimes and do a meeting with all the girls,' Vickie remarked.

'You're kidding,' Shane said she shook her head.

'Nope that's what she said. According to her, it will stop the continuous gossip that is already flying in the school,' she added.

'Lads!' Anto called.

'We'd better go see you later.' Bryan said the five lads rushed over to Anto he laid down the law to them.

'Come on then, there's still ages before their on.' Nicole said.

'Actually you go ahead there something I want to do first,' Vickie remarked.

'You sure?'

'Yes.' Nicole picked up her bag and headed off to the food court and Vickie entered HMV. Doing her best to be discrete she wandered to the soundtracks section not close enough to Anto, the lads and the store's staff members. Casting a quick eye over the CDs her attention moved to the lads.

'Great sight, aren't they?'

Alarmed Vickie turned round to find Danielle Stern, Sonja Sipala, Brianna, Amy Liu and three other girls she didn't recognize; standing nearby each with a smug smile on their faces Vickie frowned.

'Yes, course they are but what do you want Dan? I've had enough of being pestered for one day so just get it over and done with,' she remarked.

'Oh don't be so harsh, Vick. What makes you even think we're going to do the same?' Amy smiled. *** What do they take me for, an idiot? * **Vickie crossed her arms. Bryan and Kian had long lost interest in the current conversation their eyes scanned the store and noticed Vickie and the girls.

'Ok so just be ready in ten minutes,' Anto wrapped up.

'Don't stress Anto we will be ready,' Shane reassured him Anto managed a smile.

'Good I'm counting on you too Shane. Now, off be with you,' he answered.

'Lads; take a look over there.' Bryan pointed.

'I think our friend may need a little assistance,' he remarked.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go.' Kian strode out leading his friends towards the girls.

'Is everything all right here Vick?' he asked, she looked over at them; smiled then back at the other girls whose mouths began to drop.

'No, it is all good here thanks Ki. Just Danielle and her merry friends are just sticking their noses where it doesn't belong.' She retorted.

'You're not so clever yourself,' Sonja snapped she shut up at Danielle's fiery glare. Brianna tried a softer approach.

'You know; Vickie, there is no need to be so sensitive. We only want to get to know you better.' She said. Vickie laughed coyly she put her hands up.

'Save me the lecture Brea. I already heard this speech from Brooke this morning so I don't need the reminder. Besides I'm well aware of what you all want—'Shane decided to cut in.

'To make all this less complicated I'd like to suggest to you to let Vickie be, she's had a hard time already so don't make it worse. We promise that you will all get your turn sometime.' He explained; Amy looked unhappy still but kept silent. Nicky gasped.

'Crap! Lads we're going to be late!' They took off hurriedly through the crowd Vickie, dragged along too before she was left standing, somewhat bewildered, at the front of the slowly building crowd while the lads disappeared behind a black screen.

'Coming through, sorry excuse me.' Vickie looked around hearing the voice, to see Nicole as she squeezed past a group of girls.

'Hey Nic where did you go thought you might've got lost and missed out on this.' Vickie said.

'Oh nowhere.' Nicole shrugged her shoulders.

'Grabbed a bite to eat then walked around for a bit.' She pulled the bottle of sprite from her bag.

'Want a drink?'

Vickie shook her head.

'Thanks but I'm fine. Anyway the show's about to start.' She added. The presenter was a man in his early 30s with sandy blonde locks, and wearing a gray polo shirt and black trousers.

'Hello and welcome to Nova's New Artists of the week thanks to HMV Music Stores.' He said, the crowd cheered and screamed.

'My name's Eddie and I'll be your host. Now you have all been very patient and I see the crowd has built up quite nicely.' Eddie walked across the stage then back to the center.

'Today we have a very special guest with us—'the girls immediately started screaming.

'Five very talented young men all the way from Ireland so join me in welcoming them…Westlife!' The crowd burst into rapturous roars as the five lads bounded on stage and launched into the first song.

'Oh my god, oh my god! Look at them!' one teenager squeaked.

'Oh what I wouldn't give to get my hands them!' the girl beside her added. Vickie and Nicole exchanged smiles; if it weren't for their own current situations they'd feel the exact same way as the two teenagers nearby.

'Thank you, thank you!' the lads said recovering from the first song; the crowd only screamed louder.

'Ok. Well first of all, on behalf of the rest of the lads we are glad to be here. We've enjoyed our time so far and will no doubt have a great time on the remainder of our stay.' Shane said. We also look forward to meeting many of your over the coming days, now let us not waste any time and make the introductions.' Shane nodded over to his left.

'Starting on my left, here we have is Kian and Bryan.'

'Hello!' they said.

'Then over to my right we have Nicky and Mark.'

'Hello!' they too said, Kian stepped up next.

'And last but not least we have Shane.' Kian added and they got into the second song. Over on the far side of the stage a couple of girls were being held back by security, otherwise they would've bombarded the stage. Shane and Mark knew where Nicole and Vickie were, and every now and again they move close to stage's end, sending the girls around them totally crazy then run to the other side, do the same and come back and wave.

'Nic, are you too scared to make any sort of a move on Shane?' Vickie asked. Nicole burrowed her eyebrows.

'What makes you say so?'

'It is just, Mark says Shane does feel a little something for you.' Vickie answered, careful not to let anyone over hear though all the girls around them were far too preoccupied with watching the lads.

'No, I'm not scared.'

'Well—ok a little. I just don't know how to deal with this sudden attention even when he asked if I was free on Wednesday,' Nicole said Vickie stared at her, her mouth open momentarily.

'So it is a date then?' She teased; Nicole's cheeks flushed she smiled.

'I didn't say, date you did. He only asked if I was free,'

'Yeah sure you say so.'

Back on the stage the lads finished up their second song, stools were brought out for them and bottles of water. Presenter Eddie was back too.

'So, what do you think ladies?' he said the crowd went wild all over again.

'All right before they do one last song this is your chance to ask them any questions you want, so speak up.' Eddie said immediately a flood of hands flew up. Another guy with a microphone down in the crowd and stopped beside two teenagers.

'Yes you.' Eddie nodded.

'Um...how do you like Australia?'

'We love it.' The five lads said.

'Your weather is great; people are super friendly I could even live here.' Shane answered that brought a cheer from the crowd. Questions went around for the next few minutes until the last one.

'Do you have girlfriends?' one girl shouted.

'I do, yes.' Nicky said.

'What about the rest of you?' Eddie pressed on.

'I'm open to any offers!' Bryan said with thumbs up.

'Yeah same here.' Kian agreed. Shane swallowed he stole a quick glance at Nicole but she didn't know how to react.

'At the moment I don't but I'm hopeful.' He said smiling at the crowd and very subtly shot a look back at Nicole she turned away slightly embarrassed. Mark suddenly realized the spotlight had fallen on him and he looked uncomfortable.

'Uh oh.' Vickie mumbled she shook her head.

'So what about you then Mark?' the announcer said.

'Um-' he really had no idea of what to say before he got an idea he grinned.

'Well I guess you will just have to wait and see.' He answered; Vickie looking more than horrified gently shook her head while beside her Nicole laughed.

The questions continued on for a few more minutes before the host brought it to a close.

'Ok folks it is time for one more song and then the guys will be doing a signing session for about an hour outside the store,' he replied.

'Now guys what song will you do?' he asked at this Kian stood up.

'First of I just want to say on behalf of the lads and myself I want to say thank you to everyone for turning up this afternoon. It really is great to see so many people here and coming to see us.' He said that brought a loud cheer from the crowd.

'The last song we will do today is one of our earliest songs called 'Together girl forever' he explained.

At the end of the performance security stepped in to keep the crowd calm as activity inside and outside of HMV turned to almost chaos; the lads were soon moved away to a back room for a short little break while Nicole & Vickie pondered if they should stay and watch the signing or head home.

'Girls.' Anto said appearing next to them.

'I'm going to need your help if you don't mind.' He said.

'What can we do?' Nicole asked.

'Just keep an eye on things; I'll have Pau and Jake watch them too, I'd just like the two of you to stay close and report anything back to me. I have a few important phone calls to make,' he explained.

'Don't worry we can handle it.' Vickie answered he nodded smiling a little.

'Good because this is a big job and I am leaving you in-charge. Don't let anybody tell you what to do because you have the order from me and me only,' Anto said.

'We won't.' Nicole replied.

'Ok have fun but stay out of trouble. I've already told the lads.' Anto added and before they knew it he headed on out of sight to make the phone calls.

'This is pretty cool.' Nicole said to Vickie walking through the store to the back room; and when they got there the two girls noticed a bit of a heated discussion going on between the Westlife lads and the HMV staff.

'Ok what is the problem here?' Vickie asked walking over and doing her best not to feel nervous.

'Well.' The man with short red hair said as he folded his arms across his chest.

'It seems your friends are quite willing to give the store more trouble then it needs, requesting to allow that massive crowd out there inside of the store with no control,' he said.

'First of we never said there wasn't going to be any control there is enough security around to ensure it is all under control. We would just like to see everyone get a fair turn obviously and by perhaps letting them inside we don't cause any further disruptions to the other people minding their own business.' Kian remarked.

'Look.' Vickie said.

'Kian does have a point. Instead of letting it get even worse outside of the store by having as many people in here we won't be causing problems for the rest of the shoppers. I can see your point being worried about chaos and stuff but isn't that why we have security people? They will do their jobs and the rest of your staff can help them.' She said.

'Unless of course you want to ruin HMV's reputation as a company who is not willing to co-operate.' She added; the red-haired man frowned he gently shook his head he turned to his fellow staff members and barked out instructions to them, Vickie glanced at Nicole her friend stared back at her a little surprised while the lads had sly smiles on their faces.

'I'm impressed.' Shane said he gave her a nudge she hit him back playfully.

'Guys I think you should get to your places they're going to let the people in shortly.' Nicole replied the lads headed over to the table where it had been all set up and prepared Nicole took up her position on the right-side of the table ironically Shane was sitting at the end of the table and noticing this Nicole quietly swore under her breath at her friend.


End file.
